1. Technical Field
Embodiments consistent with the presently-claimed invention are related to display systems and, in particular, to systems for displaying full-color anaglyph three-dimensional imagery without a loss in two-dimensional display quality.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Three-dimensional display systems have gained increasing popularity due, in part, to advances in image processing and display technology. Some of these advances have been applied in a variety of applications, including virtual reality flight simulators, automotive design, oil and gas exploration, and image-guided surgical procedures.
One common three-dimensional display technology is a stereoscopic display. Stereoscopic displays may use any one of several methods to generate a three-dimensional image by presenting a viewer with different perspectives of a common image. For example, many of the methods code and decode at least two different perspectives of a common image using at least two separate optical channels. Coding and decoding methods may be based on color, polarization, spatial separation, or time. The coded images are often similar, but offset with respect to one another. When viewed by a user, the disparity in the images is interpreted by the brain as depth.
An anaglyph, for example, is stereoscopic display method that uses color to code and decode separate image perspectives. Using color, an anaglyph method codes and decodes the image perspective based on one or more wavelengths corresponding to a portion of the visible light spectrum. The color-coded images are presented to a viewer wearing appropriately color filtered glasses. In operation, left-image data may be placed in an optical channel corresponding to the color red in the visible light spectrum. Similarly, right-eye image data may be placed in another optical channel corresponding to the colors green and blue in the visible light spectrum. Each image is offset with respect to each other, producing a depth effect. The brain integrates the two color-coded images, creating a three-dimensional image.
In certain situations, however, three-dimensional display systems using anaglyphs may cause visual discomfort. In some cases, visual discomfort may result from each eye receiving a separate limited color spectrum as described above. Other stereoscopic methods may provide improved color representation. For example, some methods use multiple projectors with complementary polarizers to produce three-dimensional imagery. Many of these methods, however, suffer from other undesirable effects, including flicker, reduced brightness, and optical cross talk. Furthermore, many of these alternative methods are considerably more expensive than anaglyph methods.
Further drawbacks of three-dimensional display systems using anaglyphs are compromised resolution, brightness, and viewing angle when displaying two-dimensional images. That is, when watching traditional two-dimensional video content through a three-dimensional anaglyph display, or when watching three-dimensional video content in 2D mode.